Things I Never Told You
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: Twenty things no one ever knew about the Harry Potter Characters. R
1. Outcast

**Things I never told you**

_The idea for this story just came to me (Ideas have a way of doing that). I don't have the time to write long stories or __oneshots__ now because my school work is OVERWHELMING (Yes, teachers have a way of torturing you like that ). So I said to myself 'Why not try this?__'.__ I don't know how many chapters this story will contain but each of them will be about twenty things you never knew about your beloved Harry Potter Characters. As always, REVIEWS ARE ABSOLUTELY WELCOME! Please share with me your opinions. Your reviews are what keeps me going __) Always__ and forever, __Lorianna__kim_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Outcast **

**Twenty things n****o one (yes, even James Potter) ****knew about Sirius Black. **

**20. **Sirius had always loved his name. He never told anyone that because all of his friends _expect _him to hate it. His name was just not normal and ordinary like James, Peter or Michael. His name was just too….snobbish. But Sirius had always secretly loved it.

The reason why he loved his name was all the jokes everyone can make out of it. A delicious example of this was in the end of their seventh year when James asked Lily to marry him.

Lily had looked into his eyes and gasped 'Are you serious?'

And James replied. 'No, I'm James'

Sirius never forgot that joke. Ever.

**19. **He was the first of his family members to hold his brother, Regulus. When his younger brother was born, the baby was handed immediately to the witch-nurse, who bundled him up and took him away. His parents didn't even touch the little boy. Sirius was outside the room, looking in meekly like he was expected to. Then he and the Black sisters followed the nurse to the nursery where she bathed his brother, performed some charms and left him in the crib. Bella, Dromeda and Cissy left too. He just went in, picked his little brother up in his arms, and kissed his forehead.

Sirius put him back when he heard his father screaming for him.

**18. **Regulus never knew.

**17. **He always had a soft spot for Cissy. She was like his little sister. He remembered she liked to come bounding up to him with her huge grin whenever they see each other. He was her favourite cousin. On her seventh birthday, he gave her a butterfly hair pin as a present. She pecked him on the cheek and said, 'You are going to be my brother _forever_!'

He never told anyone. Nobody needs to know.

**16. **When Sirius was nine, he crashed his grandmother's vase. He didn't dare tell his mother. He hid himself in a little cabinet underneath the stairs with his bleeding hands until Cousin Andromeda found him. She performed a charm to stop the bleeding and she hugged him while he attempted to stop his tears. He didn't tell her, but that was the first hug he ever received.

**15. **When Sirius first met James, he thought that James was going to hate him.

The eleven years old messy hair boy stuck out his right hand, 'I'm James Potter'

Sirius shook the hand James offered, 'Sirius...Sirius Black'

James didn't even stumble at the sound of Sirius' last name. He just shrugged and grinned. 'Wanna find a compartment?'

Sirius never told James how grateful he was for that.

**14. **When he was twelve, he crept into his father's bedroom and tried on his father's black cloak. It was the kind of cloak that billows behind you when you walk, and when you pull up the hood, it covers your entire face. It was given to his father by the Malfoys, who the Blacks were very close friends with. Sirius took the cloak out from his father's drawers and stood infront of the mirror. He put it on. He just wanted to know what it felt like. He stared at his own reflection. He hated it. So he never told anyone what he had done.

**13. **While at Hogwarts, Sirius told his friends that he had never once received a letter from home. The truth was he had. The owl didn't come to deliver them at breakfast. Instead, it came at night to his window in the boys' dormitories. Maybe that was because his parents thought it would be shameful to send a Black owl screeching towards the Gryffindor table. In all these letters, his mother had written the same things over and over again _'Stay away from the Potter boy!', 'Watch out for your brother', 'Make friends with the pure bloods' _ At the end of each letter, she signed 'Take care of yourself, your mother'

Sirius hid them all under his bed because of those last few lines alone.

**12. **He asked the hat to put him in any house, except Slytherin. The hat asked him why.

He said, 'Just so I can make them see... that I am not theirs'

The hat had obliged. But for some twisted and unknown (even to himself) reasons, he never told anyone that he had asked.

**11. **Sirius was thirteen when Andromeda left behind her home and her family to marry a Muggle born. He never let anyone knew, but when he saw her walk away, he had never felt so abandon.

**10. **When he set eyes on Lily Evans for the first time in the train compartment on their first day to Hogwarts, he knew that this girl was for James. He just grinned to himself, kept his thoughts, and promised himself that he would never rest until he could get them together.

**9. **No one, especially Lily, knew that Sirius was the one who charmed her broom to fly towards James on their first flying lesson.

**8. **He was also secretly responsible for the slap Lily gave James when he tried to help her up.

**7. **When he left home at sixteen, what hurt him the most was that not one of them came after him. Not even Regulus. Not even Narcissa. They just let him walk away.

**6. **When Lily and James exchanged their 'I dos', he felt sad. And he never exactly knew why. _Maybe_, he thought to himself, _I never had what they have. _

**5. **Sometimes, in those quiet still moments before dawn, he thought that maybe he was destined to be alone. He never told anyone, but the night he cried the most in his life was when he heard that Regulus was killed.

**4. **When Sirius saw their cottage burned, the first face that came into his mind was Peter's. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Peter then. He was scared, because when that hatred consumed him, he thought he saw himself in that long black billowing cloak of his father. He shut his eyes and opened them again when he heard Harry cry. That was when he promised himself he would never let James and Lily down.

**3. **While Sirius was in Azkabahn, he heard Bellatrix crying and shrieking a few cells away. At that moment, he didn't hate her. He pitied her. Then he went on to thinking of the time when they were children; the time when he could still call her Bella. And miraculously, the memories kept him sane for a while.

**2. **He never believed that he was a good godfather to Harry. He messed up too much. He didn't carry enough goodness inside of him. He looked at the boy and he felt Harry deserves better.

**1. **Somehow Harry knew, and he said 'I would never have anyone else as my godfather. And I think it is time you knew, that my parents would have been proud of you too'

Sirius never told anyone, but that was when he knew he was _never _destined to be an outcast as he once thought he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN **I think the last few ones are not that good, but please REVIEW and tell me what you all think. )


	2. Emerald

**AN **_I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been sick for a while and my workload at school is just barely bearable. ) I have missed writing. And I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I hope this one is to your liking, and like before, PLEASE tell me what you think. X forever, Lorianna Kim_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Emerald**

**Twenty things no one (not even James Potter) knew about Lily Evans Potter**

**20. **Lily never liked her name. When she was young, she liked to imagine herself to be a beautiful princess with violet eyes and long shiny black hair with a name like Cordelia or Aurora. She never liked Lily. It was just too plain, too perfect, too pure.

Another reason she did not like 'Lily' was because her grandmother's name was also Lily. Everytime the old lady come to visit her family at their small apartment, senior 'Lily' would look at Lily's mother and said, 'Jesus Christ, I can't _believe _you left me and all our fortunes for _this!'_

Agatha would look down at her old worn out shoes and did not say anything. But at night, Lily heard her crying in her room.

Lily never liked her name.

**19. **But Lily loved how James says her name. She never told anyone, because everytime James call her 'Lily-flower', she would scowl and hit him. She never quite understood why, but she liked the idea of people thinking she hated the nickname. Maybe it was because of the first time James said it.

They were first years, just came through the journey across the lake. All the students stood waiting outside the Great Hall when James strutted over to her and Severus. Severus sneered, but Lily looked sideways to ignore him completely.

'Hi, I'm James' was his introduction. 'We met on the train. I thought we could...you know, get to know each other properly. Not to start on the wrong foot'

'I'm Lily' she said curtly. Her mother taught her never to be openly rude.

'Lily...' he smiled cockily, and his hand flew into his mop of untidy black hair. 'Like Lily-flower?'

'No. Like Lily 'Lilly''

'Like Lily-flower' persisted James. He seemed wholeheartedly convinced that her 'Lily Lily' is every single bit the same as his 'Lily-flower'

Lily rolled her eyes.

The door opened and McGonagall appeared, beckoning briskly for them to come in. Lily put a hand on Severus' arm. 'Let's go, Sev'

As the pair of them walked ahead, she heard James said, 'I'll be seeing you, Lily-flower'

Severus had sniggered disdainfully, but Lily did not say anything at all.

**18. **The first time Lily ever felt like her heart had been broken was when she was four. Her father had picked her up and twirled her around in the air while Petunia clung to his trousers.

'You'd come back, won't you?' she had asked.

He smiled and his smile made the corners of his eyes crinkled. 'I promised, didn't I?'

'You're going to be gone long?' asked Petunia.

'I don't know' he said. 'I don't want to go, but I have to find myself a job, or else I won't be able to take care of my pretty girls.'

'You'd come back?' Lily asked again.

He set her down on the ground and kissed her on the forehead. 'Of course I would'

Lily watched him kissed her mother goodbye. She watched him walk away.

But he never came back.

**17. **Lily had hit her sister once. Just once in her life. It happened when she was six. She was making a Father's day card for dad when Petunia saw it.

'Why are you making that?' sneered the older girl. 'You know perfectly well that he would never come back! He is now probably off somewhere shacking a woman half mother's age who has enough money to make him a rock star like he always wanted!'

That was when Lily hit her. Lily struck her so hard that next morning, Petunia had red marks on her right cheek.

**16. **Lily was so shocked after it happened that she cried for hours.

**15****. **Lily never told Petunia directly that she loved her. Not once. She thought that she never had too. She always assumed that Petunia knew all along.

**14****. **Petunia told Lily she loved her once when she was seven. The day Petunia told her was the day when their mother had shut herself in her room, weeping nonstop, and they all realized that father was never coming back.

**13. **The first time Lily met Severus, she felt sad. And she never exactly knew why.

**12. **The first time Lily met Remus, she caught herself smiling right away. And she never exactly knew why.

**11. **The first time Lily met Sirius, she felt butterflies. She never told anyone because she was not supposed to have this irresponsible and indescribable feeling; and also because Sirius was a complete jackass in her opinion.

**10****. **The first time Lily met Peter Pettigrew, she felt pity. And she knew _exactly_ why. Unlike everyone else, even Severus, he had no one coming to see him off to Hogwarts every first of September, and he had no one coming to pick him up everytime the Hogwarts express reaches platform nine and three quarters.

**9****. **The first time Lily met James, she felt safe. And she never exactly knew why. But she later decided that this feeling beat million of fluttering butterflies any day.

**8****. **On every fifth of Novemeber, Lily would bake a cherry pie. James asked her why and she would always say because she felt like it.

The truth was the fifth of November is Severus' birthday. And since they were children, Severus had always loved her cherry pie.

**7****. **James was her knight in shining armour. She was the damsel in distress, locked up in a crumbled old tower with an estranged sister and a depressed mother. The first time he kissed her, she felt as if he had climbed up the tower, pick her up in his arms, and flew her away from all she had ever known.

One time after they broke apart, she blurted out 'I love you'

He smiled, and his eyes twinkled under the silver moonlight. She held her breath, but he said 'I love you too. Always have and always will'

He fingered a strand of her red hair. He kissed her nose and then her eyes, and whispered in her ears. 'Marry me, Lily-flower'

She didn't say yes, but she cried instead.

But James knew her answer anyway. That was the moment Lily knew she had found her other half.

**6. **On her wedding day, Lily looked in the mirror and that was the first time she felt contented with her red hair and green eyes. Marlene was her bridesmaid and she handed Lily her bouquet of wild Lily of the valleys.

'Look at my best friend' Marlene had said. 'All of your dreams are coming true in just a few seconds'

The day after Lily heard the news that Marlene was murdered, she went to her best friend's grave by herself. She did not know why. All she knew was that she never wanted to leave.

But she knew she had to, so she left a lily on Marlene's grave in her stead so that a part of her would always stay with her best friend.

**5. **Sirius was the man who escorted Lily down the aisle. Everyone thought it was because he was her dear friend. He was, but Lily had also asked him for another reason.

Everytime Sirius smiles the corner of his eyes would crinkle up just like her father.

**4. ** At one point when Lily was pregnant, she seriously considered naming her baby Clark if it were a boy. She chose Clark because Petunia had idolized the Muggle movie star named Clark Gable when they were young.

She never told anyone, because James had an uncle whose name was Clark, and Clark Potter hated his nephew with all his guts.

Lily never knew why. Personally, she could not imagine _anyone _hating James.

**3. **When Harry had not been born, Lily had secretly hoped that he would have James' hazel eyes instead of her green ones. She had never liked green. But when Harry opened his eyes for the first time, Lily realized that green was just perfect.

His eyes were the same as hers. And that gave her a secret comfort that no matter what happens, he would always have a small piece of her with him.

**2. **One evening the three of them were sitting snuggle together on the sofa. Tears were running down her cheeks. Fear dominated her mind. James hugged and kissed the top of her head.

'Do not worry, love' he had said. 'We would be alright. We would live until we're old and gray. I promise you I would live to be at least a hundred years old'

After he said that, Lily made a silent wish that she could live to be only one hundred minus one day so she would never have to live a single minute of her life without James.

**1**. She did not get her wish in the end after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Brave

**AN: **_Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my story! I really appreciate it. Please check out my new story 'That Laugh' which I wrote during my homework time! Haha, I'm hopeless like that. I also want to say sorry for not updating this story in a long time. A lot has been going on in my life. I promise that I will update as soon as I have the time and the idea. Thanks again! Please review this time too...xo, forever, Lorianna Kim._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Brave**

**Twenty things no one (not even Lily Evans) knew about James Potter**

**20. **James.

Simple. Ordinary. Noble. Brave. _Cool _name. James always thought he had the BEST name in the whole world!

Of course, who wouldn't want to be called James? James. Short. Simple. _Cool._

Yeah...cool. He was cool. Bloody _cool._

He knew that since he was five years old when set his mother's hair on fire.

He just never would admit it because if he admitted he was _cool, _he just would not be _cool _anymore.

**19. **People always thought he was so confident; so sure of himself. He was, most of the time.

But not when his father looked at him like that; with narrowed eyes and curved lips.

Not when his father look at him everytime he does something wrong.

**18. **When James was little, he never understood why he had no other siblings; younger or older. He could never understand why his parents ever let him come into this world perfectly alone.

When he grew older, he understood.

And when he did, he felt so guilty for having wished that his father could have been younger somehow.

**17. **Fifteen years. They were fifteen years apart, his parents.

James never used to care.

Really, he never did.

**16. **Gryffindor was not a choice he could make. It was a _must. _It was_ inevitable_. It was _decided. _

James could never have imagined the look on his father's face if he had not got in.

He never told anyone this. No one needs to know.

**15. **He was not brave. He was not noble. Especially when Lily Evans looked at him like that.

He just acted like he was brave. He just acted like he was noble.

He needed her to think he was brave. And noble. And everything he could never really be.

He needed that.

**14. **Sirius, Remus and Peter were his brothers. Of course, everyone knew that.

It started when Sirius introduced himself and James did not care about Sirius' last name.

It started when Lupin stumbled into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express with only a question; _'Um...do anyone of you want some chocolate?' _Holy Merlin, how Moony loved his chocolates!

It started when Peter stumbled in after Remus, wiping his nose and asking if they could spare him a seat.

James secretly thought and believed that they would be brothers forever

**13. **He believed wrong. They lost one brother along the way.

**12. **_'Go out with me, Evans!'_

'_Evans. You. Me. On a date.'_

'_Lily-flower, be my girlfriend?'_

'_Hey, Evans, can I borrow your quill?... Thanks...Um, will you go out with me?' _

He would never admit this to anyone, not even to Lily, that these lines were really cheesy.

He could never get over the pride.

But he seriously thought they were cheesy.

He would never tell anyone, especially Sirius; who, unfortunately, suggested them to him.

**11. **James remembered the deep black colour of Severus Snape's eyes.

He saw them up close once and he never wanted to again.

It was in his sixth year. He was in the greenhouse alone, cleaning up for Professor Sprout. Snape came behind him; with his wand raised.

James whipped around, his own wand drawn. 'Fancy a duel here, Snivellus? Giving the plants a bit of entertainment?'

Snape's lips curled but he remained silent. His hand shook.

'What do you want?' James asked.

Snape just stared and said, 'I do not know what she sees in you, Potter'

James blinked in confusion and with a swish of his cloak, Snape was gone.

And James was left staring at an open door way.

**10. **He stopped hating Snape after a while.

Maybe it was because of Lily.

But he never told anyone. It was not easy to admit to yourself that you started pitying someone you hated for your whole life.

He was not brave enough.

**9. **Lily Evans intrigued James since he did not know when. Sure, other girls were prettier and more easy- going.

But Lily was _Lily_. And when he's with her, he felt complete; like he could face anything.

Bravery? He didn't know if he could call it that yet, but he never wanted to be the one who make her cry.

**8. **Lily was the one who caught him when the Death Eaters killed his parents. Lily was the one who held him while he cried like a baby. Lily was the one who came after him when he ran into the storm outside with his wand raise to take revenge. He did not know what he was going to do just then. He just ran.

She caught up with him in the rain and yelled, _'Potter, don't try to be brave! I can't lose you. Not now!'_

It was then that he realized. He felt towards Lily the same way Sirius felt towards his flying motorbike!

Love? Yeah, maybe you could call it that.

**7. **Before he asked Lily to marry him, he had a pep talk with himself. In front of the mirror!

_You can do this, James. You love her. Go for it. __Just be cool. Be strong. Be smart. Be Sirius._

_What? Be Sirius? Why did I say that? Oh Merlin, I'm-bloody-fucking-hopeless! _

**6. **James never quite understood why she said 'Yes'.

**5. **When James held Harry in his arms for the first time, he was so scared that he would drop his son. Harry was so small and so fragile.

Yet, James felt as if the little baby in his arms was ten times stronger than him somehow.

Harry James Potter was a perfect name.

**4. **The Mckinnons, The Bones, The Prewetts. All of them lost to Voldermort.

And James Potter was so afraid when Dumbledore looked him in the eye and told him The Dark Lord was after his son.

He was scared stiff.

But he never showed it. No one knew.

He had to be brave now. He needed to stop pretending and actually _be_ brave.

He could only hope that it would be enough.

**3. **When James held his wife and told her he would live to be a hundred, he never believed it himself. He would never live that long. She might. Harry might. But him?

James knew it was not up to him to save the world.

But it was up to him to save his family.

**2. **James needed to stop thinking about Sirius, as the door burst open with Voldemort's strong spell.

Everyone would think it was because of Sirius. Sirius betrayed them. Sirius sold them to The Dark Lord.

Everyone would blame Sirius. Everyone.

But James did not blame him. It was not Sirius' fault.

James hoped Sirius knew that.

**1.** James told them to run first. Run. Leave him. _Live._

Lily would survive to see Harry grow up. She would live to see him fall in love, get married, save the world...

And James? He gripped his wand.

He stared into those red eyes and the green light flashed.

Right now, it didn't matter what becomes of him...

Bravery? Yeah, maybe you could call it that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
